


sing a sweet song for me, my muse

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fed up with her overwhelming duties as empress, Edelgard seeks to take matters, in this case Dorothea, into her own hands.





	sing a sweet song for me, my muse

Edelgard drags the confused Dorothea through the large oak doors that lead to her room,

not a word shared,

their silence occupied by the sound of clicking heels.

Before the woman can comprehend what's happening to her, she's flung forwards with a frightening intensity that she's only ever seen Edelgard show on the battlefield. Bracing for a painful impact, Dorothea is instead met with the soft plush of Edelgard's bed, sinking into the mattress' downy undertow.

"El, dear, what are you--" Before her plea can be finished Dorothea feels a hand claw at her chest, pulling down her dress and brassiere.

"You, my sweet Dorothea have been torturous." Edelgard roughly gropes one of Dorothea's breasts, eliciting a surprised and pained moan. "A sultry, indecent, woman who does nothing but taunt me as I tend to my duties."

Edelgard begins to pant, a low growl between breaths as she snakes a hand up Dorothea's skin tight dress.

"El, please forgive--" Another grope, and an even louder moan. This time the hand does not leave her chest, pressing and kneading at her breasts in a lustful, desperate haze.

"You shall refer to me as empress tonight, Dorothea," Edelgard begins, all but tearing her dress as she exposes her undergarments, "and tonight, I shall have you sing to me, just like that little Opera company of yours."

Her underwear, Edelgard is not so gentle with, hooking the hem with a sharp fingernail before ripping apart.

"And I shall have you perform sweet music to me, dear; a song with lyrics only I shall hear."


End file.
